M6A2 CQB
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gc = 1 Day - 69 GC 30 Days - 496 GC PERM - 1.863 GC |gp = 1 Day - 1.700 GP 7 Days - 8.570 GP 30 Days - 34.680 GP |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The M6A2 CQB is a GP Assault Rifle released on 12-13-12 Patch. Overview A rather unusual gun, the M6A2 CQB resembles a reskinned version of the M416 CQB, while blending the statistical traits of both the NX and GP versions of the M6. Adding to the external resemblance to the M416 CQB, the M6A2 CQB has the exact same kill icon as the M416 CQB and its variants. It has similar damage to the M4A1 and has a pre-attached iTech sight along with a foregrip to reduce recoil. As compared to the M416, it has a different firing sound and statistically more recoil. The burst fire mode is also made functional on this Assault Rifle, like other members of the M6 family. Ammo capacity is 140 rounds, like the other M6 series assault rifles. However, instead of the 35 round magazine standard in the M6A2, the M6A2 CQB has a standard 30 round magazine, and also loses its fast reload capability. Instead of just pulling out the magazine and inserting a new one like the rest of the M6A2 family, it reloads exactly like the M416 CQB, requiring the player to pull back the charging handle after inserting each new magazine. In regards to its performance, it acts in a very similar manner to the rest of the M6 series of assault rifles. Features low spread and moderate recoil. It is recommended to fire in bursts at medium range and tap fire at long range. The only real differences as mentioned above are the reload speed and the fact this weapon does not come with a 35 round magazine by default. Variants Trivia *Though the recoil is statistically one point higher than the M416 CQB, it's not actually that noticeable of a difference. The main point of separation between the two is the recoil pattern. The M6 tends to go off in random directions much more often than then M416, making it harder to control in medium/long-distance firefights. *This weapon's model, although identical to the M416 CQB's, is more akin to the M6A2's carbine cousin, the M6A2 PSD. This model features a extremely shortened barrel, and a rail system that may be interchanged with the M416's. *Was introduced in the Shop of Combat Arms Brazil in 03/20/2014. Media Animations = |-| Images = M6A2_CQB_wield.png|The M6A2 as seen from a first person view M6A2 CQB Item.png|The M6A2 CQB's stats before the reboot |-| Sounds = ;Firing * * ; Reload * * * ;Others * * Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Category:GP Standard Weapon Category:2012 Category:Reloaded-Common